


Made For Him

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Made For Him

Title: Made For Him  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Another for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** challenge: #53: Resist.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The shashchat girls. :*  
Authors Notes: So I used an unusual meaning for the word "resist". See it [HERE](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resist_dyeing)

  
~

Made For Him

~

“Malfoy’s always so elegant.”

Harry sighed. He’d been trying to avoid Draco, knowing he’d be lost otherwise. Draco’s appeal made Harry long for a way to ask him out.

“His robes are just so unusual,” Hermione continued blithely. “I never see those cloth patterns anywhere else.”

“Probably made specifically for him,” Harry muttered.

“Actually,” a cool voice said from behind them, “They are. I have special resist printed cloth made to my specifications.”

Harry spun.

Draco smiled. “I’ve other patterns at home,” he said silkily. “Want to see?”

Harry grinned. It wasn’t like looking at etchings, but it was close.

~


End file.
